Pa-Macho Men
''Pa-Macho Men ''is a segment that premiered on 4 November 2019 and concluded on 23 November 2019. It is a talent contest for men who are either chubby or skinny but talented and confident. It is a parody of and a spin-off to the segment Macho Men. The theme music of the segment is comically the 1978 hit "Macho Man" by the Village People. Gilbert "Betong" Oro, dubbed as the "huggable vulcanizer" of Mandaluyong City, was declared as the grand winner of Pa-Macho Men. Overview Registration and audition The contest was open to non-muscular men 18 years old and above who are talented and confident about themselves. Auditions were announced prior to the conclusion of Macho Men 2019. They were held at APT Studios. Daily rounds The daily rounds were held on weekdays and were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola. Secondary hosts were also assigned on asking audience members for comments about the contestants' performances as well as pickup lines. Contestants were dressed in different outfits that matched the theme of their prepared performances. Each day, three contestants showcased their moves and confidence on the dance floor. After their individual performances, each contestant selected any one of the seven grand finalists of Macho Men ''whom they wanted to engage in a dance showdown with. '' '' Daily winners took home ₱15,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. '''Wildcard round' One wildcard round occurred on Thursday, 21 November 2019. Three contestants who previously lost were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more in the round. The winner of the wildcard round joined the other daily winners in the third weekly finals to compete for a spot in the grand finals. Weekly finals The daily winners competed once more against each other, showcasing their dance moves and confidence during their performances. For each week, contestants were narrowed down into either two or three finalists who would advance to the next round of the competition. A total of 40 individuals made up the panel of judges for the competition. A celebrity judge joined the panel, while the rest of the spots were filled up by audience judges. The first week's celebrity judge was dancer Rochelle Pangilinan, while the second week's judge was comedian Sef Cadayona. Third weekly final's celebrity judge was actor Arthur Solinap. Weekly winners received ₱20,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 23 November 2019. Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola were the main hosts of the segment. Eight grand finalists competed against each other for the final time with their level-up performances. Skinny and chubby contestants were paired to face-off against one another in a dance showdown. Only one emerged as the grand winner. The judges included comedian Pekto and actress Sanya Lopez. Additional 40 members of the studio audience joined the panel of judges to decide the winner of the competition. Gilbert "Betong" Oro, the "huggable vulcanizer" of Mandaluyong City, was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. He took home ₱50,000 as his cash prize, ₱5,000 worth of gift certificates from Pampanga's Best Bacon. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Wally Bayola *Maine Mendoza *Paolo Ballesteros *Jose Manalo *Pauleen Luna *Luane Dy *Allan K *Pia Guanio Results chart Daily rounds and weekly finals The daily rounds and weekly finals were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola. Contestants were dressed in different outfits and showcased their moves and confidence during their themed performances. Winners advanced to the next round of the competition. Week of 4 November–9 November Week of 11 November–16 November Week of 18 November–22 November Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 23 November 2019. It was primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola. The eight grand finalists competed against each other for the final time with their level-up performances. Betong Oro, the "huggable vulcanizer" of Mandaluyong City, was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. List of contestants A total of 39 contestants competed in Pa-Macho Men. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Dance Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Macho Men Category:Quality Articles